The Beverage Refusal Consequence
by ynotlleb
Summary: What if the initial meeting of Sheldon and Amy had gone differently?
1. At the coffee shop

One of my favourite TBBT episodes is 3.23 "The Lunar Excitation", when Sheldon meets Amy for the first time in the coffee shop. What if the initial "Shamy" meeting had gone differently? Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

A dirty sock had caused Sheldon to reluctantly accompany Howard and Raj to the coffee shop to meet with Amy.

"May I buy you a beverage?"

"No thank you, this charade has gone on long enough to satisfy my mother. I am leaving now, good day to you Dr. Cooper."

As Amy prepared to leave suddenly, in a rather high-pitched voice, Raj said

"Please don't go Amy, I think you are beautiful….."


	2. After the speech

After Amy refuses Sheldon's offer of a beverage at their first meeting Raj astounds his friends!

Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"Please don't go Amy, I think you are beautiful….."

As the words spoken to an unrelated female came out of Raj's mouth, Howard and Sheldon stared at him in amazement!

"I beg your pardon, and who are you?"

"I am Raj, this is Howard, we are both friends of Sheldon. We put his details into a dating site as a joke and it came out with you. Sheldon was blackmailed with a dirty sock to come here."

"So I am here to be made fun of by you and your creepy little friend?"

"No, let me explain while I still can. When I saw you with Sheldon I really thought that you are beautiful. You have no idea what you are doing to me."

Howard then spoke "I don't know what you have done to him Ms. Fowler"

"That's Dr. Fowler."

"I beg your pardon Dr. Fowler but Dr. Koothrappali here can't speak to unrelated females without chemical assistance."

Sheldon then spoke "Mr. Wolowitz here is correct Dr. Fowler, Raj here can't speak to unrelated women without medication or alcohol. I have never seen him act this way around females."

"That sounds preposterous, if you gentlemen have enjoyed your little joke I am now leaving" and then Amy stormed out of the coffee shop.

With a look of haughty derision Sheldon said to his friends "Neener, neener. Now get me home it's laundry night."


	3. Laundry Night

After their unsuccessful encounter with Amy, Raj and Howard take Sheldon back home for laundry night. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"Neener, neener. Now get me home it's laundry night."

After Sheldon got home he got his laundry things together and was heading out of the apartment as Penny came in.

"Good evening Penny, please excuse me it's Laundry Night."

"Hi Guys, what have you been doing?"

"You won't believe it Penny, Raj spoke to an unrelated woman and he wasn't drunk!"

"Really Raj?"

Raj nodded his head.

"She must have been a special lady"

Raj nodded his head more vigorously and raised 2 thumbs up.

"But you still can't talk to me, your old pal Penny?"

Raj shook his head and then whispered in Howard's ear.

"If you will excuse us Penny, Raj and I need to talk about how to get in contact with this lady."

###################

10 minutes later

Raj opened up his laptop and spoke to Howard.

"Finally, I thought she would never leave, now I can talk to you about finding Amy."

"Well there can't be too many Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler's in Southern California."

"Hey she works at Caltech, fancy that. Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler, Neurobiology department, she works on monkey brains."

"Well Dr. Koothrappali, I think you should send her an email and try and arrange a meeting at Caltech. Maybe she will be less of a flight risk on her home turf?"

"Emailing now dude…."

To. AFFowler at neuro dot Caltech dot edu

From RRKoothrappali at phys dot Caltech dot edu

Dear Dr. Fowler

I am Dr. Raj Koothrappali, who met you in the coffee shop earlier today. I wish to apologise for any unintentional distress that we may have caused you. I mean what I said when I said that I think that you are beautiful. I also work at Caltech as an astrophysicist. If it is convenient for you may we meet for a cup of tea or coffee at Caltech some time soon. I see that you are a brain scientist, maybe you could help me understand what you have done to my brain. As my friends mentioned in the coffee shop I can't normally talk to unrelated women without chemical assistance.

Best wishes

Raj….

EMAIL SENT.


	4. Tea or coffee

What happens next after Raj emails Amy? Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

EMAIL SENT.

2 days later Raj got a reply

To RRKoothrappali at phys dot Caltech dot edu

From AFFowler at neuro dot Caltech dot edu

Dear Dr. Koothrappali,

I usually have lunch in my office, would you like to join me for tea or coffee tomorrow at 12.30?

Best wishes

AFF

###################

2 days later at 12.29 Amy was talking to a colleague in her office.

"Thanks for the brain samples Sara, I will have a look at them under the microscope after lunch"

Raj knocks on the door.

"Excuse me Sara, that should be my next appointment COME IN."

Raj entered Amy's office

"Hello Dr. Koothrappali, this is my colleague Dr. Sara Hubbard. Sara this is Dr. Raj Koothrappali from Astrophysics, he has come to discuss brains."

Sara held out her hand and said "Hello Doctor, how are you today?" as Raj very reluctantly shook her hand with a pained expression on his face. Amy came to his rescue "Please excuse Dr. Koothrappali Sara, he has problems talking to some women."

Sara left and Raj breathed a huge sigh of relief.

"Thank you Amy, now you see my problem."

"Please sit down Dr. Koothrappali"

"Please, call me Raj"

"Would you like tea or coffee Dr. Koothrappali?"

"Tea please."

"You think I am beautiful but apart from our names and occupations we know nothing about each other? I would like to know what I might be potentially getting myself into."

"So tell me about yourself. What else is there to Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler apart from brains and beauty."

"OK, I am an only child of a very protective mother and a father who disappeared a long time ago. I am from Glendale in Southern California. I studied at Harvard and have a PhD in neuroscience, I worked at UCLA after Harvard, six months ago I moved to Caltech. I have an agreement with my mother that I go on a date once a year but they never last longer than what you saw with your friend Dr. Cooper. I have never had a boyfriend and never been kissed. People like to make fun of me for my lack of a social life, which is why I found your behaviour in the coffee shop somewhat unnerving. Your turn."

"Wow. OK, I'm Raj from New Delhi in India. I have 3 brothers and 2 sisters, my father is a gynaecologist. I did my PhD in Astrophysics at the original Cambridge in England, 7 years ago I left Cambridge for Caltech. Since my teenage years the only women that I have been able to talk to are my mother and sisters without being drunk or on medication. You wouldn't like drunk Raj, I am told he can be pretty horrible. Then last Saturday when suddenly I found another woman I could talk to, that was you the beautiful Amy."

"Selective mutism, I have heard of this condition but never seen anyone with it, fascinating. So what you do when you are not doing Astrophysics or telling unknown women that they are beautiful?"

"I like romantic comedies, science-fiction and comic books. Do you like any of these?"

"Romantic comedies are incredibly unrealistic, science-fiction and comic books I find to be pathetically childish. I like music, I play the harp, I also like medieval literature and 'Little House on the Prarie'."

"Do you like eating food?"

"Of course."

"Then I would like to take you out to dinner, my treat. You can choose the eating place although I must warn you that I can't stand Indian food. Ironic I know."

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I am not going to new comic-book night as I will be having dinner with the beautiful Amy?"

"I will let you know the place and time, don't worry I will not choose Indian food."

"Now if you will excuse me it is time to for me to look at some brains. I will see you tomorrow Raj."

"See you tomorrow beautiful Amy."


	5. Cheesecake Factory

Raj and Amy go on a date, but things do not go to plan! Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"See you tomorrow beautiful Amy."

Next day Raj met Amy at the appointed place and time, half an hour later they were walking into the Cheesecake Factory.

"Yet again sorry about that Raj, they had messed up our reservation at the Italian restaurant, they thought we were coming on Friday and they were booked up all night."

"Not to worry, it was their mistake not yours. We should be OK with the Cheesecake Factory, I come here with my friends all the time."

Raj opened the door for Amy as they entered and the first person they saw was Penny!

"Hello Raj, is this the special lady who has loosened your tongue?"

Raj grinned, nodded his head and gave a thumbs up sign.

"Table for two?"

"Yes please" said Amy as Penny led them to a table.

After they were seated and Penny had left them with a menu.

"Who is that?"

"That is Penny, one of my best friends who I still can't talk to without chemical assistance. She is neighbour to Dr. Cooper and has befriended our geeky social group."

"Is she an academic, a grad student working as a waitress to pay the bills?"

"No just a waitress and an unsuccessful actress."

"What do you want to eat?"

"We should have been eating Italian tonight so I would like some pasta. When Penny comes back can you order for me."

Penny appeared with two glasses of water "are you ready to order?"

Amy said "I will have spaghetti and Raj will have pasta."

"Sure thing, I will leave you to talk."

After an awkward pause until Penny disappeared Raj started talking

"So do you enjoy working at Caltech."

"All in all it's a good place, I enjoyed working at UCLA but Caltech made me an offer I couldn't refuse when they expanded their neuroscience department. A shorter commute as well."

"It's strange that we have worked at the same place but not seen each other before."

"Well Caltech is a big place, your Physics building is nearly a mile from my building. I always eat lunch in my office so I never go to the Caltech canteen. What do you think of Caltech?"

"My dream back in India was to come to America one day. Cambridge University in England was great but here in America everything is so much bigger."

"Do you feel homesick for India?"

"No I don't, it's so noisy and crowded there."

"Selective mutism, speaking as a brain scientist how do you cope? How do you ask for things when confronted by women?"

"In Cambridge my female colleagues eventually realised I wasn't being rude and would leave me alone. Also my sister Priya was studying Law there when I was studying Physics so she could help me out."

"Where is your sister now?"

"Back home in India working as a lawyer."

"So what do you do now here in Pasadena?"

"I drink beer, or get Howard to help. Speak of the devil here he comes now!"

Howard, Sheldon and Leonard, all carrying bags of new comic-books, walked into the Cheesecake Factory.


	6. Comic-book Encounter

Raj and Amy go on a date and get some unexpected company! Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

Howard, Sheldon and Leonard, all carrying bags of new comic-books, walked into the Cheesecake Factory.

Howard cried out "well look who it is, good evening Dr. Fowler."

Raj said "Amy, do you remember my friends Howard and Sheldon?"

Amy "How could I forget."

Raj then introduced the third member of his group of friends. "Amy, may I introduce my friend Dr. Leonard Hofstadter. Leonard this is Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"A pleasure to meet you Dr. Fowler."

"I'm sure it is, are you here to make fun of me as well?"

"No, no. I am impressed with any lady who can get Raj to talk to her. Penny, could you find the three of us a table away from Raj and his lady friend."

Howard said "Good idea Leonard, Raj I have the comic-book you wanted, I will give it to you tomorrow."

A few minutes later, when the other three were seated, Raj was able to carry on speaking.

"So now you have met Penny and the other three."

"Do the three men all work at Caltech?"

"Leonard and Sheldon are both physicists, they share the apartment next door to Penny. Howard is an aerospace engineer who still lives with his mother."

"How old is Howard?"

"Too old to still live with his mother!"

"Well I must congratulate you Raj, this date has now lasted for an hour, a new record for Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Thank you Amy, by this stage of dates I am usually drunk and obnoxious. This is a new record for date sobriety for me."

"Good for us. I must tell you that I am enjoying having you as a friend. You are a fascinating person and as a brain scientist I am eager to discover more about your selective mutism. I wonder what happened to you growing up to make you this way."

"My sister Priya is going to be in Los Angeles next week on business. Maybe you can talk to her about it, it would be nice to have a conversation with two ladies at once."


	7. Dinner with Priya

Amy meets Raj's sister Priya and they discuss his selective mutism. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"My sister Priya is going to be in Los Angeles next week on business. Maybe you can talk to her about it, it would be nice to have a conversation with two ladies at once."

One week later Amy met Raj and Priya at a restaurant which didn't mess up the reservation. As Amy saw them she noticed how relaxed Raj looked with his sister.

"Amy over here."

"Hello there, you must be Priya" "And you must be Amy" as the two ladies shook hands.

"So Raj, this is the lady who you can actually talk to unaided. Wonderful to meet you."

"Thank you Priya, it has been fun getting to know your brother. How has your trip to California been?"

"It's been hectic, I do a lot of business travel for my company in India. I have done New York and Chicago but this is my first time in California. I am finally done with my business, I am going to visit with Raj until day after tomorrow before I fly back to India.

"How long since you last saw each other?"

"Raj met me for the day in Chicago 2 years ago."

"It must be nice to have siblings, I am an only child."

"Did you really meet on a blind date?"

"Yes we did, although Raj wasn't one of the date participants. As a joke your brother and his friend Howard had put details of their friend Sheldon into a dating site and came up with me. My annual dates usually don't last very long. When I was about to leave Raj told me I was beautiful!"

"Then I found out that Amy also worked at Caltech, so I met up with her there and made a new friend."

"Ah the waiter is here to take our order, what shall we eat?"

30 minutes later

"Priya, I am a neuroscientist, I am fascinated with Raj's selective mutism. If it is OK with you may I ask you some questions about how Raj got this way."

"Sure, ask away."

"How old was Raj when this started?"

"Let me see, I think Raj was fifteen."

"That's right, I was fifteen."

"Two of my school girlfriends would regularly come to our house. When he was younger he would always politely say hello to them when they came but suddenly he would clam up and not say anything. This rapidly spread to every female except me, my sister and our mother, he couldn't even speak to the female servants who had been with us for years! Fortunately none of his schoolteachers were women."

"I went to see a psychiatrist friend of our father a few times over the next couple of years but he couldn't help me. I managed to find a way of living with my mutism. I did have to drop one Physics course as an undergraduate in India as a female Professor kept asking me questions. When we went to Cambridge together Priya lived with me and she was able to help me out. At Caltech Priya turned into Howard, until I met you Amy."

"I know you don't have much time together before Priya returns to India but would it be possible for the two of you to come and visit me at Caltech tomorrow? One of my male colleagues is an expert on selective mutism and I have been talking to him about you. He thinks that he might be able to help but he needs Priya with you at the same time."


	8. Sibling video chat

Amy meets Raj's sister Priya and they discuss his selective mutism. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"One of my male colleagues is an expert on selective mutism and I have been talking to him about you. He thinks that he might be able to help but he needs Priya with you at the same time."

Next day Raj and Priya met Amy at Caltech, Amy took them to meet her colleague.

"Raj and Priya, this is my colleague Professor Patrick O'Riley. Professor O'Riley, this is Dr. Raj Koothrappali from Physics and his sister Priya who is visiting from India until tomorrow."

"Thank you for coming, Dr. Fowler has told me about Dr. Koothrappali's selective mutism. I understand that until he met Dr. Fowler the only females he could talk to were you, your sister and your mother."

"That's right, just the three of us, Amy has joined a very exclusive club."

"The plan is I want to make a video recording you Dr. Koothrappali talking to you Ms. Koothrappali. His face will be visible on camera but yours will not be visible Ms. Koothrappali. Just chat away like brother and sister, have a nice relaxed chat about whatever you want. However, don't include any really personal family things. The plan is to then get some other ladies to repeat what she says and we dub their voices over your sisters voice. We will then repeatedly show Dr. Koothrappali this video alternating between the voices of Ms. Koothrappali and other ladies. Having seen himself having had a friendly chat with these other ladies then perhaps he could then talk to this lady for real. This has sometimes worked with other cases of selective mutism."

Raj then said "when do we start?"

For the next 30 minutes Raj and Priya chatted away about her impressions of California on her first visit, memories of their time in Cambridge, how things are back home in Delhi and the prospects of the Indian cricket team for their next Test series.

When it was all over Professor O'Riley said "Excellent, thank you for your time Ms. Koothrappali, I hope that you have a safe journey home to India. Over the next week will get some ladies to record your words as you chatted to your brother. Then Dr. Koothrappali will be invited back to see if he can speak to these ladies."

The next day was a Saturday, Amy went to the airport to say goodbye to Priya. Before she boarded she gave Amy a hug and said "thanks for all you have done, look after my brother."

###################

Next week it was time for Raj to view the dubbed video recordings of his conversation with his sister. First up was Amy's colleague Dr. Sara Hubbard, who Raj had met briefly met. However, all he could do was smile when she came into the room. Three other ladies tried but couldn't get a word out of Raj, they had even tried an Indian graduate student who looked a bit like Priya but that didn't work.

Later that evening Raj and Amy discussed the failure at the Cheesecake Factory.

Raj said "They are going to try some more ladies next week, the problem is that the ladies didn't sound anything like Priya, not even the Indian lady. They were pretty lousy actors."

Amy replied "That gives me an idea! Excuse me Penny, can you come over here please."

Penny came over "Hello, is there anything wrong with the food?"

"No, everything is fine. I never properly introduced myself, I am Amy, Raj's friend. Raj tells me that you are an actress. Would you like to use your acting skills to help Raj?"


	9. Penny the actress

Amy asks Penny to use her acting skills to help Raj. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"Raj tells me that you are an actress. Would you like to use your acting skills to help Raj?"

Over the next week Professor O'Riley tried some more ladies speaking Priya's half of the sibling video chat. The Professor thought that Amy's idea of having a lady known to Raj with some acting experience taking part might increase the chances of Raj actually speaking to another lady.

Three other ladies tried to imitate Priya with the same results as the week before. Raj couldn't speak to any of them. Penny was the last one that they tried, after Raj had watched the video with Penny dubbing part of Priya's speech. When Penny came into the room after Raj had watched the video Raj's face lit up when he saw his friend. But all that came out of his mouth was a few high pitched squeaks, he had tears rolling down his face when Amy escorted Penny out of the room.

"Well that is the most reaction we have had from Raj to any lady in this study. I was hopeful that Raj might be able to speak to you, his friend Penny."

"I was glad to be able to help with what you scientists do but it was sad to see Raj's reaction. We are all grateful to what you are doing for our friend Raj. Do you want to come over to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment tomorrow night for Thai food? The guys are keen to know more about this wonderful lady who has partially loosened Raj's tongue."

"Thank you for the invitation, I will discuss it with Raj and hope to see you there. I had better get back in there and check on Raj."

###################

The next evening Amy walked up the stairs of the apartment building for the first time.

"Why are we taking the stairs, I thought I saw an elevator?"

"Oh that hasn't worked for years, long story. Only one more floor to go and here we are. This is Leonard and Sheldon's apartment, across the hall is where Penny lives."

Raj knocked on the door and Leonard let them in.

"Welcome Amy, good to see you again. Make yourself comfortable but don't sit in Sheldon's spot."

"Good evening Dr. Fowler, Dr. Hofstadter means don't sit where I am sitting."

"Don't worry, Raj has told me about Dr. Cooper's spot."

Howard said, "I hope you like Thai food, help yourself."

"Where is Penny, I was looking forward to seeing her again."

Leonard said "she will be here in about 10 minutes, she is getting cleaned up after the Cheesecake Factory. Raj tells me you went to Harvard, I studied at Princeton, nice to meet another Ivy Leaguer."

Howard said "I studied next door at MIT."

Sheldon then said "but Mr. Wolowitz here only has a Masters degree."

"Every day is make fun of the one without a doctorate day round here."

Sheldon said "I got both my doctorates here at Caltech and I am sure Raj has told he studied for his PhD at Cambridge in England."

Then Penny came into the apartment "sorry I am late, hello everyone and good to see you again Amy."

Then Raj said "Hello Penny"


	10. The club gets less exclusive

Raj speaks to Penny! Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

Penny came into the apartment "sorry I am late, hello everyone and good to see you again Amy."

Then Raj said "Hello Penny"

"Is that really you Raj?"

"Yes it's me. No I am not drunk, I promised not to drink whilst Amy's Professor friend is trying to cure me. Looks like it worked, we did it beautiful Amy!"

Raj then gave Penny a hug and gave Amy a longer hug. "Thank you my friends, thank you."

Raj spent the rest of the evening talking non-stop with Amy and Penny!

###################

Next Monday at Caltech Amy and Raj had arranged to meet with Professor O'Riley in the afternoon, so they decided to have lunch in Amy's office beforehand. Midway through lunch there was a knock on the door.

"COME IN, oh hello Sara. Raj, do you remember my colleague Dr. Hubbard?"

Raj had a pained expression on his face, so Amy took his hand and said "come on Raj, think of Penny."

After taking a deep breath Raj blurted out, with a rather high pitched voice "Hello Doctor, how are you today?"

Sara said "Thank you for asking Doctor, nice to converse with you. Sorry for interrupting your lunch Amy, I should have the brain samples ready for you tomorrow morning."

"Thanks Sara, we have a meeting with Professor O'Riley this afternoon but I should have time tomorrow. I will see you then."

"Good day to you both then, enjoy your lunch" and Sara left the office.

###################

30 minutes later they were with Professor O'Riley who was happy to hear news about Raj being able to speak to Penny. The Priya lookalike graduate student was called to the meeting but didn't get much more than a few high pitched squeaks out of Raj.

O'Riley said "It looks like Dr. Koothrappali is still going to struggle to talk to ladies he doesn't know. When he talked briefly to Dr. Hubbard it was with someone he had met before. I think it is just a matter of Dr. Koothrappali getting to know ladies before he can speak to them, it will all take time. I think we should meet again next week unless there are any big changes. Well done to you Dr. Koothrappali and you Dr. Fowler in getting him to speak more to ladies."

Raj said "Thank you Professor, I had better get back and do some Physics. I have a meeting with Sheldon."

###################

30 minutes later Raj approached Sheldon's office. The door was open and Raj could hear Sheldon arguing with Leslie Winkle.

"Looks like you are wrong again Dr. Dumbass"

"Really Dr. Winkle, that is no way to refer to a fellow scientist, not even Sheldon."

"I thought you couldn't talk to women?"

"Well Dr. Winkle, just like Sheldon you don't know everything,"


	11. Meet the parents

The floodgates open! Raj speaks to more women. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"Really Dr. Winkle, that is no way to refer to a fellow scientist, not even Sheldon."

"I thought you couldn't talk to women?"

"Well Dr. Winkle, just like Sheldon you don't know everything,"

Over the next few weeks Raj was able to talk to more and more ladies. By normal standards he was still incredibly shy around ladies but he was able to squeak out a "Hello" when being introduced to a lady. However, once he got to know a lady he could properly talk to them. He could politely chat away with Amy's colleague Dr. Sara Hubbard when he saw her. He soon became a good friend of Howard's new girlfriend Bernadette.

Amy and Raj's relationship continued as good friends. They would occasionally hug or hold hands but that was as far as their relationship went. Amy was just enjoying the experience of having a close friend who happened to be a man.

Then one evening Amy invited Raj for dinner at the Cheesecake Factory for a meal. Over dinner Amy asked Raj a question.

"Dear Raj, something strange happened to me today at Caltech. One of my co-workers asked me out on a date!"

"Oh really?"

"I politely turned him down, telling him I already have a boyfriend. But are you just my friend or are you really my boyfriend?"

"Oh my beautiful Amy. I have wanted to be your boyfriend from the moment I set eyes on you in the coffee shop. I was worried that Sheldon would steal you away from me before I got my chance."

Amy then leaned over the table and kissed Raj on the lips.

###################

Next day Amy was with Raj when he had a video chat with his parents in India.

"Hello Mother and Father, I have someone I want you to meet. This is my girlfriend Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. and Mrs Koothrappali."

Dr. Koothrappali said "So you are the lady who Priya told us about who has let Raj talk to the ladies, wonderful to finally see you."

Then Raj's mother chimed in "It is good to finally meet you, we were worried Raj might end up with the Jewish boy Howard."

Then Raj said "Howard has a girlfriend now mother."

"Well fancy that."

"How is my sister Priya."

"Oh she is off travelling again, Paris and London this week."

"Tell me Dr. Fowler are you a real Doctor like me or a PhD like Raj."

"I have a PhD in neuroscience Dr. Koothrappali."

"Well that's not too far from medicine. My son must have a smart girlfriend."

###################

Next weekend it was Amy's turn to introduce her boyfriend to her mother.

"Mother this is my boyfriend Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, Raj this is my mother Rebecca."

With a deep breath and tightly holding Amy's hand Raj said "Pleased to meet you Mrs Fowler."

"You really have a boyfriend Amy, I don't believe it!"


	12. No more dirty socks

Raj meets Amy's mother. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"Mother this is my boyfriend Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, Raj this is my mother Rebecca."

With a deep breath and tightly holding Amy's hand Raj said "Pleased to meet you Mrs Fowler."

"You really have a boyfriend Amy, I don't believe it!"

"Believe it mother, he really exists."

"So Dr. Koothrappali where did you meet my daughter?"

"I met her on her annual blind date."

"So this one didn't run away after 10 minutes. What do you do Dr. Koothrappali?"

"I work as an astrophysicist at Caltech."

"That's where I work mother."

"I am aware of that Amy. What does your father do for a living?"

"He is a gynaecologist back home in India."

"Sounds good to me, come here Raj" and Mrs Fowler gave Raj a hug.

###################

A week later Amy had a meeting in another part of Caltech close to the Physics building. On a whim she decided to pop into the Physics building to see Raj. After knocking on his office door she went next door to ask Sheldon if he knew where Raj could be found

"Hello Sheldon, I was just passing by and thought I would say hello to Raj, do you know where he is?"

"Sorry Amy, you just missed him, he will be at a seminar for the next hour."

"So this is where you live, a nice office."

"Thank you, please take a seat if you are going to stay and talk."

"You know this is the first time we have had a chance to properly talk since the coffee shop."

"Yes, things have changed a lot for Raj since then, thank you for all you have done for Raj."

"You have all been good for me, you, Leonard, Penny and the others, it has been good to have a larger circle of friends with Raj. I must ask you, we have 3 couples in the group and you. Do you feel left out?"

"No I don't, I am glad that Raj has got such an intelligent girlfriend as you. I am happy that Howard is with Bernadette and Leonard is with Penny. However, I am happy by myself. So please don't make any more blind dates for me, even though the last one worked out in a strange sort of way."

"OK, I will tell Raj not to hide any more dirty socks in your apartment."


	13. New York

Raj and Amy go on a trip to visit Priya. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

"OK, I will tell Raj not to hide any more dirty socks in your apartment."

Over the few months Amy and Raj's relationship continued to flourish, as did those of Leonard/Penny and Howard/Bernadette. They respected Sheldon's decision to be the odd one out and stay single, they didn't try and fix him up with a girlfriend. However, Sheldon didn't complain too much when one of his female friends gave him a hug.

Sheldon organised a scientific scavenger hunt for the other six. The teams were Howard/Penny, Leonard/Amy and Raj/Bernadette. It gave Raj a chance to get to know his friend Bernadette a bit better.

###################

Raj heard from his sister Priya. She had a business trip to New York coming up and wondered if he wanted to come out and visit her for a day before she returned to India. A day later Raj replied that he and Amy were both looking forward to visiting her in New York.

A couple of weeks later Priya marvelled at how relaxed her brother looked as he walked into the New York restaurant holding hands with Amy. After they had both hugged Priya Amy said

"I have been looking after him Priya, how am I doing?"

Raj and Amy then told the tale of how, after Raj and Priya's sibling video chat at Caltech, Raj gradually began to be able to talk to ladies. When the waitress came to take their order Raj didn't need his sister or his girlfriend's help in ordering food.

They had a wonderful time playing tourist in New York, strangely of the three only Priya had been there before. Raj and Priya Skyped their parents from the top of the Empire State Building. Next day when they said goodbye at the airport Raj said to his sister "We both hope to see you soon."

When Priya got home to India she told her family she thought she might be going to a wedding on her next trip to USA.


	14. On the roof

Last Part. Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.

###################

When Priya got home to India she told her family she thought she might be going to a wedding on her next trip to USA.

A year to the day from the dirty sock date Raj and Amy went to the coffee shop where they first met.

After Raj said "beautiful Amy, will you marry me?" all that came out of Amy's mouth at first were some high pitched squeaks. Eventually she was able to to say "Yes."

###################

3 months later, on the roof of the apartment building they were officially married by Sheldon, Howard was best man and Penny was maid of honour.

After the ceremony everyone went down to Sheldon and Leonard's apartment for the wedding reception. Lots of Caltech friends attended the reception, including Dr. Hubbard and Professor O'Riley. Priya and her parents came over, the bride and groom would meet the rest of the family on their honeymoon in India.

Howard started the speeches by saying "Welcome one and all on this special day, we are all here today thanks to a dirty sock…."


End file.
